


Shut up

by FanFicReader01



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Domestic, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Rafe talks too much and Sam has to shut him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up

They had finally moved in. With those darn coins that Sam had grabbed with him when they left Libertalia, Rafe and Samuel could manage to buy a nice apartment… in the middle of the goddamn city. They sure couldn’t find a more rural, quiet place, Rafe had thought when Sam revealed their future residence.

 

And now they were standing in the still empty living room. There was only one brown couch in the center of the room. Around the piece of furniture stood an endless number of packed boxes. It looked downright a mess.

Rafe groaned in annoyance. He plucked at his hairs. Sam swiped out two cigarettes of which one he offered to Rafe.

 ‘No thanks’, he growled. Sam put the cigarette away and lightened his own. He took a long drag and sighed: ‘Well, it’s gonna be a long day, but it’s worth it right?’ He took a quick glance at his soon-to-be husband. Rafe tried to keep his temper, but Sam noticed the slight tremble and the forced posture the other man had.

 ‘Oh c’mon, Rafe. It won’t be too long, okay? And Nathan, Elena and Sully will be here at noon to help us!’, the taller man clapped Rafe on his shoulder. Angrily Rafe jerked back, slapping Sam’s hand away.

 

‘Don’t try to sooth me! Look at the mess, Samuel! Remember what I said about hiring some people?’, Rafe snarled back. Sam rolled with his eyes. ‘What, you too lazy?’ he joked, only inciting Rafe’s fury.

 ‘Goddamnit, Samuel! Why does it have to be in the middle of the fuckin’ city, like? Why? With those coins we could’ve bought like, a friggin palace or something? But no, you want some small apartment and’ As Rafe kept on rambling and complaining, Sam was trying to find a way that would shut Rafe up for a few seconds.

‘Just shut up, already’, Sam cut off Rafe  midsentence as he stepped closer to him. Rafe, a bit confused asked: ‘What are you talking about? I’m perfectly fi-‘

Before he could finish his sentence, Sam crushed his lips against Rafe’s. The lips were a bit dry, but that was okay because it was Rafe who he was kissing. And it just happened to be that Rafe was talking way too much. And it just happened to be that this was the perfect way to shut Rafe up. Even if it was for like two seconds.

 Rafe was taken by surprise as he didn’t find a proper response only to kiss the taller man back. He wrapped his arms around the taller man, feeling how his anger slowly started to fade. Sam grinned.

Rafe could never be angry at Sam for a long time anyway.

 ‘Damnit, Samuel’, he mumbled against the other man’s chest.

‘I knew you would come to your senses’, Sam smiled.


End file.
